Leviathan and Behemoth!
by DMC360
Summary: When two average children are plucked from their orphanage and are given special superpowers...this is where their lives will meet its greatest and worst moments!


**Leviathan**** and ****Behemoth**

**Hey readers! This is my new (and longest yet) Fan Fiction! It is in the DC Universe and revolves around two main characters. If you are also a reader of Pokessassin (writer also doing Favourite Face Off) you may have noticed he is also doing a DC Fan Fiction (called SkyFire!) We are not copying each other; we just have very similar interests! **

_***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PROPER **__**DC**__** CHARACTERS (Nightwing, Green Lantern etc.), BUT I DO OWN SOME CHARCATERS (Leviathan, Behemoth, Perseus! Etc.)**_

_Cork City; July 27__th__, 2003, 08:05 PM_

"You're Mummy and Daddy should be home soon" said a 17 year old babysitter in a cute baby voice. The 3 year old boy clapped and laughed when he heard the news. This little boy's name was Oliver Smith; son of Daniel and Madelyn Smith. "Let's watch some TV!" she said excitedly. She began to flick through the channels looking for an episode of Thomas the Tank Engine (Oliver's favourite) when she screamed and dropped the remote. "The Oriel House Hotel was tragically flooded at approximately 07:45 this evening. Word has spread that it was an assassination attempt on the famous couple, Daniel and Madelyn Smith but there are no official sources. Sadly if this is true, the assassin had succeeded." A sad News Reporter said. It then showed 2 body bags being loaded onto an ambulance. Oliver began crying his head off as the babysitter rocked him gently whispering "_everything will be fine..._."

_Cork City; July 27__th__, 2003, 08:05 PM_

A grown man ran around his house with a 3 year old on his shoulders. Even though he was holding on for dear life, the bay enjoyed feeling so tall on his father's shoulders. "Dinner!" A woman shouted. "Plane incoming for landing!" the man replied. "Vroom!" the man shouted upon entry of the kitchen. The man put the baby on the floor; the baby then ran towards the sink and hid in the cabinet below it so he wouldn't have to eat his vegetables. All of a sudden the ground shook ferociously and the woman shrieked in terror "EARTHQUAKE!" "Where's Jaden!?" the man shouted. But it was too late. Before the couple could begin searching for their beloved child, the roof collapsed on them and sadly killed them. Jaden was crying when he heard his parents fall on the ground and being alone didn't help him at all.

_The Orphanage; July 27__th__, 2014, 11:30 PM_

"Can't sleep?" Oliver asked. "No." Jaden replied. Oliver and Jaden had met 11 years ago when they became roommates after the tragic deaths of their parents. They quickly became Best Friends and still shared a strong friendship to this day. "It's just all the stuff about our parents and how they coincidentally died on the same day and the fact that we ended up roommates! Doesn't that make you think we might somehow be linked?" Jaden said in curious tone. Oliver shrugged his shoulders and the two orphans fell asleep instantly.

_The Orphanage (Jaden and Oliver's room); July 28__th__, 2014, 00:00 AM_

Everything was silent; you could even hear a pin drop on the floor. Until, suddenly a huge tornado of light began swirling in the middle of the room. An elderly man and woman emerged and the woman said "are you absolutely sure they are able for this?" The man replied "yes, I knew their parents when they did it and I have no doubt in their capabilities! Now we must not waste anymore time!" "Why, do your rifts lat only a few minutes?" the woman asked. "No, I am just impatient!" He shouted quietly. The woman looked at him angrily but he just ignored her. He took out a staff and tapped Oliver and Jaden's hearts. "They have now been synced with the rift, so when we head back to the headquarters; they will come with us." The man said. "Won't the person be curious when they are missing, we haven't adopted them!" the woman asked. "No, for all the know Jaden and Oliver have adopted by 2 Americans and have gone to live with them." The woman nodded and Perseus slammed his staff into the ground teleporting the 4 people from the Orphanage to a strange room full of test tubes and chambers in a split second!

_The Elementals Headquarters (Laboratory); July 28__th__, 2014, 00:10 AM_

Upon their entry a man with a small white name tag saying; Dr. Dramonius walked up to them and asked. "Master Perseus and Madame Andromeda you have returned! Are these boys (he pointed to Oliver and Jaden's sleeping bodies on the ground) actually the sons of...?" Andromeda interrupted and said "yes they are Dramonius." The scientist nearly contradicted her to say it was **Dr.** Dramonius but decided not to because he remembered how powerful the old woman was. "Dramonius! Bring these 2 boys to their room; we will begin the tests in a couple of hours!" Perseus announced. "They need to be fully awake for it to function properly." He thought to himself.

_The Elementals Headquarters (Oliver and Jaden's room); July 28__th__, 2014, 10:09 AM_

"Oliver! Wake Up!" Jaden shouted quietly. "What?" Oliver asked sleepily. "We're not in the orphanage anymore! He said. Oliver sprung up and noticed that he and Jaden were in a completely different room. The door to their room slammed open and an elderly man (Perseus) walked in. "My name is Perseus and your tests are about to begin." Oliver and Jaden looked at Perseus in shock and awe as an old man told them they would be either taking a test or being tested on!

**To be continued...**


End file.
